


Mischievous 707

by emptysanity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 hacked readers cam, 707 watches reader get it, 707 x reader - Freeform, 707 | Choi Luciel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut ahead, hahhha have fun reading this, uhh porn?, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptysanity/pseuds/emptysanity
Summary: 707 and V needed conformation that you're not some random creep behind the cam, so 707 hacked your cam only to find you a moaning mess through the cam.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 192





	Mischievous 707

* * *

"We really need to know that she's actually someone we can rely on and not some creep, Luciel. This is the last thing I ask of you before I head out, I have other work to do." V mutters, leaning on the side of 707's chair. 707 sighs, "I know, but it's literally 3 AM. I would have to hack into her camera and take a look, that's only if she's even awake." 707 responds, turning his chair to face V, V's expression showed no mercy and a hint of determination. 707 sighs once more, spinning to face his laptop, "Alright, fine. But, if she's not awake, there's no point." 707 straightens his back, sitting up straight in his chair and cracking his knuckles as he begins typing strange codes into his laptop. V stands there patiently. "Uhh, you can sit on the couch, I'll tell you when I'm about to be in, it's going to take a moment before I crack this code. V complies and heads to 707's couch. 707 squints his eyes, "This is going to be more difficult than I intended it to be, V." 707 shouts across the room. "Just do what you can to get the information needed, Luciel." 707 nods, pushing his glasses up.

707 groans, scratching his scalp, he sits back in his chair. V rises from his seat and walks over to 707, "Anything?" V asks, arms crossed. 707 turns to face him. "Almost, I don't understand why this was so hard to do. I just need five more minutes and we'll be in." 707 smiles, giving a thumbs up and a wink. V raises an eyebrow, "Alright, I'll just grab a drink and be right back over." V says, heading for 707's kitchen. 707 turns back to his laptop, the keys clacking as his fingers press aggressively, determined to crack the code and hack into the camera. V soon comes back, a Dr. Pepper in hand. "Did you do it?" V asks, sipping the soda. 707's glasses glint as he leans closer to the laptop, "Al..most... there!" 707 shouts, throwing his arms above his head, signalling victory. "It's connecting to her cam. It might take a moment." 707 says, sitting back in his chair, sighing in relief.

A brief moment passes before a large loading sign pops up on the screen, "Here goes! I'm telling you, she's probably asleep-" 707 starts. The screen pops up, interrupting 707, "Uhnn.. gahhng.... hahh" a voice comes through the speakers of 707's laptop. After a second of loading, the video pops up, revealing (Y/N) moaning, sprawled out in the chair to the computer. 707 and V's eyes widen, shocked to see what's in front of them, the moaning continues. 707 quickly shuts his laptop, averting his eyes, afraid to meet V's, "I- uh, knew this wasn't a g-good idea!" 707 says, flustered. V nods, "I'll just uhm.. leave.. forget about the conformation, I've uh, seen enough." V says, rubbing his eyes as he takes his leave. 707 breathes heavily as if he'd been holding his breath this whole time. "how.. erotic.. (Y/N)." 707 whispers, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

You sit in the chair, computer across from you. You let out heavy breaths as you thrust the dildo in and out of your soaking hole. "Gahh, thi-s is.. uhhn.. amaz..ing.." you moan out. As you thrust it in and out of you, the computer across from you makes an odd noise. You're not sure what it means since you don't have much knowledge about computers so you brush it off. You lean back in the chair, head hanging back and your back arched, pleasure shooting through your body, "Ahg!" You moan out. Feeling your climax nearing, you quicken your pace. Your vision blurs, but you soon come back to your senses when you hear your phone notification buzz, the familiar sounding notification you get when you get a text from the group chat. You groan, upset that you didn't get to climax as you wanted. You read the notification, "707: (Y/N)? You awake~?" your face heats up. Why is he texting you at 3 AM? You slide all the way down on the dildo and grab your phone. You tense as you lightly lift yourself up and down on it, your liquids dripping onto the chair. Trying not to moan out, you open the message and respond:

3:14 AM - (Y/N): Yeah, what's up?

3:14 AM - 707: Wow, you're still awake~?

You stare at your phone, clicking your tongue,

3:15 AM - (Y/N): Yeah, ofc. Whatchu doin?

3:15 AM - 707: ..u don't wanna know...

3:15 AM - (Y/N): lolol what do you mean??

3:15 AM - 707: ...

3:15 AM - 707: ...

3:15 AM - 707: ...uhhh

You cock an eyebrow, "really" you scoff,

3:16 AM - (Y/N): Tell meeee >_<''

3:16 AM - (Y/N): Please~~!

You smirk as you rise up and down, your pace speeding up little by little.

3:17 AM - 707: idk if you'll like me after this tho <:(

3:17 AM - (Y/N): How could I not like u lol?

3:17 AM - 707: WOah!~ (Y/N) a-are we.. meant to be?!

Heat rises to your face as you reread the message, "Meant to be.." you mutter out, your breath hitching as you hit your sweet spot. Talking to 707 seemed to be making you more wet than you already were.

3:17 AM - 707: ah, alright I guess I could tell you >_<!!!

3:18 AM - 707: but don't get mad!! you asked~!

The grip on your phone loosens as you continue to bounce on the dildo.

3:18 AM - (Y/N): jus telk m

All you could type out turned out to be typos, you groan.

3:18 AM - 707: i'm uhh... i can see u through ur camera.... >_<"

You blink your eyes, staring at the message, rereading it over and over again. 707's watching you masturbate? _What- the fuck!_ Like what the _actual_ fuck?

3:20 AM - (Y/N): wha t

3:20 AM - 707: ah don't be mad please!! i was trying to prove that you were a normal person to V, he needed conformation but we saw u doing uh,, _this_ and uh yeah 

3:20 AM - 707: but uh, u don't mind if i keep uhhhhh watching?? right? >_<!!!!!

Flustered, your eyes dart to the camera on the computer, "Hnn.. you lik-e this, don't you, 707." You moan out.

3:21 AM - 707: !! is that a yes? ah this is- sorry for asking!

3:21 AM - (Y/N): youve watched this so far, why stop now

707 stares at his phone, eyes wide at your response, 

3:21 AM - (Y/N): i wish i could hear ur voice :(

3:22 AM - (Y/N): call meeeeehnjnmrtghtkr

3:22 AM - (Y/N): pleasee ^^

707 chews on his bottom lip, hesitating.

3:22 AM - 707: okay~~

* * *

"You can see me, righ..t?" You breathe out, "Y-yeah.." 707 responds. Hearing his voice turns you on for some reason. "Wow, to think I'd be the one to see you like this, (Y/N)... naughty~." 707 teases. "f-fuck.. ahhn.." You moan as you hear his words, "if you keep saying s-stuff.. like tha..t ahh.. I'll reac..h my.. limit..." You moan out. 707's breath hitches, his hand snaking down inside his now tight jeans, "(Y/N).. you don't mind if I.. join in, do you..?" 707 says, his voice low. The thought of 707 touching himself to you makes you see dots, "Do.. it..." you moan out, your breath getting quicker and heavier. 707 moans out as he touches his erect, aching member. "I've actually.. imagined doing this before.. with you, (Y/N).." 707 confesses. "Really?" you ask, hot tears streaming down your cheeks, not because you're sad, but because the pleasure is so immense. Seven thrusts his hand up and down quickly on his member, watching as you thrust the dildo into your hole. His member twitches as he watches you. "this is h-hot..." 707 mutters. 

707 moans, wet noises coming from his side of the call. You bite on your lower lip as you listen to his heavy breath. "707... ahh, Sevennn.. hhhnng, s-so... good..." You moan out, in response, 707's breath hitches. You smirk. "about to..." 707 starts, you grunt, "not allowed" you choke out. 707 whines, "pl-please.." Seven asks. "please what~?" You tease, "You have to ask me properly, Seven~" You moan out, holding your breath. "(Y/N).. please, can I cum.. please pl-eas-e hhhnnn.." 707 chokes out, he's a moaning mess. "I suppose- ahnnn.. I'm.. also cumming.." You moan out. 

You collapse onto the dildo, cum seeping out of your hole. 707 moans out erotically. Your eyes roll in the back of your head, "ahhh.. we should definitely do th-is again.." you whimper out, lifting yourself off the dildo. Liquids drip down your thighs. "That was.. something else.. I would love to stay on the phone, but I have work to do now..." 707 says sheepishly. You whimper, "Aww okay." You sigh, "I'll _see_ you later, Seven~" You say, winking at the computer and sticking your tongue out as you stick your middle finger up at the camera. 707 smirks, "I guess so, love~" He teases.

* * *


End file.
